Ｈｏｗ ｔｏ Ｓｕｒｖｉｖｅ Ｈｉｇｈ Ｓｃｈｏｏｌ
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: You went to the right place. Because Lucy Heartfilia will show you how and what you're supposed to do as a high school student. Especially if you're a transferee. Cool, huh? Except to the part of her screwing things up every single time and actually end up not teaching you how to live normally. Welcome to the teenage-hormonal-inexperienced reality of life.


**How to Survive High School**

_How to survive high school? You went to the right place. Because Lucy Heartfilia will show you how and what you're supposed to do as a high school student. Especially if you're a transferee. Cool, huh? Except to the part of her screwing things up every single time and actually end up not teaching you how to live normally. Welcome to the teenage-hormonal-inexperienced reality of life._

Rated T for reasons

**Disclaimers**: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Author's Note**:

_Yes, hey there, my dear readers. I just want to say is that this story has nothing to do with any educational "how-to" stuff or tips on how to do this or that. It's purely humor and for fun, so I don't want any one of you taking everything so seriously. I'm a fun and carefree person, and I'll portray my personality with most of the characters here and some of the parts are some events in my life. But I want to tell you that nothing here is serious. What do you expect from teenage life? Drama, partying, studies and crap like that; but that's really it. I don't know if this is considered spoiling, but whatever, just saying. If you're not into these kinds of stuff, there are other stories out there that you can actually like. But if you're not interested with this one, I don't mind. You can criticize this all you want, but make sure that your "criticism" won't go too far. I won't answer back with cusses and swears 'cause I'm not that kind of person. Well, anymore. Since I—wait a minute. Okay, okay, enough about me! Let's get on with the story. Sorry for any the wrong grammars. Like that one._

* * *

▲ Prologue ▲

Eighteen years of age, sophomore, teenager, problematic, crazy, over-enthusiastic, and blonde. Yes, you've got that right. She's Lucy Heartfilia. Or some people call her as "Lucky Lucy" for a reason.

Right now, she is having a crisis of whether she should give in to her mom's request of _transferring _to another school or should she protest and fight for her rights. If you're supposed to call it rights. You know, since Lucy exaggerates most situations all the time. Lucy didn't even want to leave her precious school and go to another school she will hate so much.

It's not like she hates her school, really. It's just... it's one of her least favorite places on Earth. Her life there wasn't so bad—_kind of_—but it wouldn't make a difference when she goes to a new school. And her mom even said it's a prestigious school, so obviously, it's filled with bratty, rich snobs like that girl, err, bit—girl she knows named Minerva or something that goes around that. _Ahem_.

There are a lot of issues about Lucy going on at her school, so her mother thought to put her up on another place. Lucy was pretty much satisfied with her life already. Not until the most popular girl in her school with the name that she shouldn't mention spread false rumors about the Heartfilia.

Disheartened or not, Lucy happened to accidentally slap her in the face and lock the little whore up in the stinky storage room. It's not Lucy's fault, though. I mean, it was an _accidents_. And accidents aren't meant to be, right? But her school principal didn't buy her lame excuse and seriously suspended her for a week and let her attend four-hour detentions for the whole month.

It was torture for the teenager. And it all got worse when her parents agreed on moving her to another academy.

And the worst part of all is that the school is called _Fairy Tail_. Holy glob, they aren't serious. No, they aren't. Lucy will be a laughing stock once her "friends" from her school find out that she went to a puny school that they proclaim as a prestigious school called _Fairy Tail_. And they don't even know how to spell it!

And another thing that actually made Lucy go wild was the fact that her family is moving to another part of the country! And it's like, heartbreaking that they have to leave the place where she grew up!

Lucy almost killed herself. Not literally. But she tried to overfeed herself to death without getting fat, but she somehow enjoyed the food the maids were giving her.

Jude—Lucy's dear father—even told her that she will love it in Fairy Tail, but Lucy doubted it.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Lucy cried out in desperation as she shook her beautiful mother's shoulders expressively, as forced tears ran down her cheeks, thinking that Layla would have mercy on her daughter.

Sad enough, Lucy's mother didn't react to any of Lucy's drama and just pulled her hands away and gave her a sickly sweet smile that scared the young girl. "I'm so sorry, my darling, but it's for your own good." She gently patted Lucy's cheek and exited the teen's bedroom afterwards.

Lucy stared at her door in shock, with her standing in the middle of her room. Goodness, whatever is in her mind, it's not good.

...

...

...

...

...

_Shit._

Exactly.

And she fell on her bed carelessly, her face staring at the ceiling. "I'm definitely going to hate my life. And one day, I'll castrate someone because of my anger. And I'll get arrested for doing that and I'll be rotting to death when I stay in an asylum because I got crazy." She muttered to herself, almost as if predicting her future but the only difference is that she's saying nonsense.

Lucy is in those moods again in which she plans for ways to kill herself, but all of them end up pathetically. Besides, it's not like she's even killing herself. Like, drowning on a 3 ft kiddie pool once, and she just ended up getting laughed at and getting hit with pool toys by little children. Or that one time when she tried driving a motorcycle without a license, and she ended up getting caught by the Po-Po and was threatened to be sent to Juvi, and Lucy ended up running back home and cowering in fear.

Those are one of her stupid moments in life, and she still kept trying to convince her parents to let her stay.

But it seems lady luck was never on her side.

▲ To be Continued ▲


End file.
